monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Lotan
The Greek gods sunk Atlantis to punish Atlanteans for their arrogance, but they didn't do it on their own - they sent Lotan to do their dirty work. After sinking the island he stayed there and, for millennia, has been in control of the fallen empire of Atlantis. Role: Curser Overview Lotan, one of the most forgotten monsters to ever be created. Its main role is to apply Nightmares, Daze, Slow, and random negative status effects to all enemies. Lotan's gimmick is to cross your fingers and hope you get a good negative status effect, and if the enemy is too strong, then you PER them. AoE Daze isn't that good, but better than just damage. He's too slow to be a good curser, too weak to be an attacker, and not tanky enough to be a good tank. Pros: *AoE PER *AoE random negative status effect *Multiple curse moves (Stamina Leak, Daze, Slow) *Special gives team Haste + Double Damage *Mostly low cooldowns *AoE Daze Cons: * Abominable stats *High stamina costs Recommended Moveset The Anomalocaris who sank Atlantis *Abyssal Power (AoE 20 Special dmg + PER + Random Negative Effect, 39s, 3 CD) *Sunk Claws (55 Special dmg + Nightmares, 31, 1 CD) *Distant Forces (40 Special dmg + Slow + Stamina Leak, 31s, 1 CD) *Yawning Area (AoE 35 Dark dmg + Daze, 37s, 3 CD) Deniers and Tanks are Lotan's best bet on surviving. His speed is his biggest weakness and Harden isn't so good when your speed is terrible, so a denier will do the trick to ensure Lotan can use his moves. Tanks do well taking the damage for Lotan. It is best to use a tank with Taunt like Koralle Brutalis. Since Lotan's best move takes 3 turns to use again, it is best to use a monster that can use CDDA, like Captain Copperbeard. Recommended Runes: 3 Speed; 2 Speed, 1 Team Speed Counters *Lotan can easily be defeated by a good Light attacker, such as Grumpex. *A stamina drainer, like Wangzhou, can force Lotan to recharge instead of attacking due to his high stamina costs. Book Analysis Dark Lotan may be weak, but he is even weaker in the dark wars. Being slow is bad but being outclassed is worse. Glitch can use AoE PER and can apply AoE Random Negative Effect. Besides that there isn't that much competition for Random Status Effects used by Dark monsters. But that can't stop him from being Denied. If you want to use a good monster that can do AoE Random Negative effects, use Glitch. If you don't have Glitch, use Lotan. * Viability Ranking: B (6/10) * Effectiveness: 6.5/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8/10 OVERALL RANKING: 6.8/10 Sea Lotan is much better in the sea book. He is the only monster there that can use Random Negative Effects. His health is pretty good compared to other sea monsters. He has competition over the curser role between Famperium and Hydratila the Icebringer. Besides some competition, he is fine during Sea Wars. * Viability Ranking: B (6/10) * Effectiveness: 7/10 * Comparison to Competition: 8.5/10 OVERALL RANKING: 7/10 TOTAL OVERALL RANKING: 6.9/10 Fun Facts *Lotan's design is based on the Leviathan from the movie Atlantis: The Lost Empire. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Sea book Category:Random Effects Users Category:Curser Category:PER Users Category:Premier monster Category:Cause Nightmares Category:Cause Daze Category:Hardened Category:Causes Slow Category:Causes Stamina Leak